Darkness Falls
Darkness Falls is the 3rd book in the Survivors saga. Overview Every dog must stand together—or their new world could destroy them. The Wild Pack's ruthless Alpha has reluctantly agreed to allow the Leashed Dogs to join his Pack—but not before casting Lucky out forever for his role as a spy. Lucky quickly realizes that this new world is treacherous for a Lone Dog, and for the first time since the Big Growl, he is desperate to have other dogs by his side . . . if it's not too late. Detailed Plot 'Chapter 1' :Lucky freezes in his place, and is trembling. :Lucky notes that Alpha's face is unreadable, and Alpha jumps up onto a rock, towering over the Leashed Pack and the Wild Pack with Sweet by his side. :Whine's jaws gape, and gloats that he was right that Lucky was spying for the Leashed Pack, and that he saw Bella and Lucky together. Lucky fights to keep his tail high, knowing a submissive droop of his tail would be the end of him in the Wild Pack. :Lucky is unsure of what to do. He thinks that if he shows loyalty to the Leashed Pack, the Wild Pack might kill him; but he wonders how he can turn his back on the Leashed Dogs. :Sweet's gaze holds hope, and tells Alpha that Lucky fought bravely, and it did not matter about his past wrongs. He was clearly one of the Wild Pack. Lucky barks gratefully at Sweet. He looks at Bella, and she looks back with her head cocked. He believes that she knows that part of him has grown loyal to the Wild Pack. He feels guilty, but shakes it off, knowing that it was Bella's fault that she brought the foxes and forced him to join the Wild Pack. :Alpha growls, saying that Lucky did serve his pack, but it did not excuse his actions. He asks what Lucky has to say for himself, insultingly saying City Dog. :Lucky's quick thinking usually never let him down, but it did that time. He notes that it was much easier when he was a lone dog, and that a lone dog answers to no one. But he wonders if he was meant to be a lone dog at all. :Lucky's throat is dry as he addresses the crowd, saying that he has been helping both of the packs. Twitch, Dart, and Spring growl angrily, glaring at him. Lucky says that he has gotten to know all the dogs, and that he has been thinking, and says maybe that his mission to join the pack was meant to be, and that the Spirit Dogs protected him, and that every time he met friends. Dart still growls, but the rest of the crowd is hushed. :He points out that the packs joined to fight the foxes, and that every dog had a role, big dogs and small dogs, and dogs of different backgrounds. He says that the packs didn't know each other, yet they fought for the same purpose, and that maybe the Spirit-Dogs brought the packs together to unite. Alpha's face is in a snarl, but Snap looks thoughtful, and Moon steps forward. :She says that without the Leashed Dogs help, they would have lost all three of their pups, not just Fuzz. But Alpha says that it does not excuse Lucky, and notes on how he brought death and danger to his pack, and that his Pack had to save the Leashed Pack from the foxes several times. 'Chapter 9' :Three Fierce-Dog pups (Grunt, Lick, and Wiggle, but are not yet named) are heard by Lucky and Mickey at the Fierce-Dog Garden, and they spot them behind the porch. :Grunt notices them, and the pups tell them to go away. They also say that their Pack will be back soon. Mickey cautiously whimpers, saying that maybe they were wrong to think they could help the pups. Lucky responds that they are frightened, and that they have to help them. :When Lucky says that they must be hungry, and that they will take them to a place with lots of food, Lick yips, her eyes widening hopefully; her smaller brother, Wiggle, whines and licks his chops, but Grunt is still suspicious, and demands that Mickey and Lucky leave, and that they are not supposed to be there. :Lucky approaches Grunt, but he snarls and draws back. Lucky realizes that the body of their Mother-Dog, Morningstar, was underneath the boards of a Doghouse. Lucky says that he understands, and tells them that he was taken from his Mother-Dog, too. All three of the pups start listening, even Grunt. Lucky sadly says that Morningstar is with the Earth-Dog Lick asks who the Earth-Dog is. Lucky tells her that the Earth-Dog is a spirit dog. :Mickey says that they should take the pups to the Wild Pack. Lucky says that the pack won't like it. Mickey agrees, but asks what else they could do. After a bit of thought, Lucky agrees that they should take the pups with them. :Lick says that she didn't want to leave her mother, and that she didn't want to give her mother to any dog. Lucky tells her that only the Earth-Dog can look after her now. Trivia *Old Hunter is mistakenly listed in the Pack List, but makes no appearance in the book. *Lucky is listed as a Hunter, but is banished in the book and later becomes Omega. References Category:Books Category:First Series